1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locators in a net-shaped Christmas light assembly, and particularly to locators for light bulbs, which are able to link with one another manually by way of electric wires to form a net of Christmas light assembly for hanging on any article decoratively.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, each locator in a prior art Christmas light assembly has a central locating hole with a semicircular engaging ring at both ends thereof respectively. The engaging ring has to be inserted two electric wires and the locating hole has to be fitted with a connector. The locators arranging in the prior art Christmas light assembly have the following drawbacks:
(1) It is not easy to insert the electric wires into the semicircular engaging rings manually.
(2) A pair of pliers has to be used to clamp the electric wires while inserting the electric wires into the engaging rings. It is apt to hurt the insulating outer skins of the wires and damage the wires such that an electric shock may occur unavoidably.
(3) The connector of the light bulb is received in the locating hole of the locator and it is for the connector to move away the locator in case of the electric wires attaching the connector being pulled.